


The walking bad

by Sif



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Fic, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Sassy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Samantha Sweeting, a 25 year old woman that is part of the Saviors, is in a bad mood when she encounters Negan. Negan has no clue why and needs Carl to fill him in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about a Walking Dead scene that popped into my head. Negan vs. OFC Samantha. It’s supposed to be funny/fluffy. If anyone is interested in more, I’d consider writing more chapters.

“So. What is the update?”

That fucking grin. Samantha wanted to slap it off his face. After a quick glance, the girl kept staring at her clipboard, where she kept all the lists of inventory.

“We’re low on tomatoes, corn, meat, water is running a tad low as well. I’d advise you to..”

“Water is Roberts job, if its running low, why didn’t he come to tell me himself”

Always with these fucking interruptions. Samantha glanced over her glasses to the man in front of her, with her green eyes.

“Well, I won the coin toss, Negan, I don’t know what to tell ya.”

The man raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, after setting Lucille down against the wall.

“Sassy Samantha. That’s what I love about you. That’s why I keep you around. And that pretty blonde hair of yours.” There was a hint of threat in his voice. As if he could decide not to keep her around at any given time. Which was true, she was convinced he wouldn’t even bat an eye at taking her out.

“You keep me around because none of the others know how to write down a fucking list, Negan. And keep it updated. Was that everything, your highness?”

Alright, that came out a bit snarkier than she intended, but it just wasn’t happening today. She couldn’t pretend. As she expected, one of his hands reached up to her throat and he softly squeezed it, decreasing her air supply .

“You know I can make your life a living hell here, Samantha. Don’t test me.” He said in a husky voice, narrowing his eyes at her. The girl just gave him a blank stare, not caring who he’d threaten to kill, whose face he would iron, she just didn’t care.

“Negan? Look around. Life is hell. With or without you. I got no friends here, I got no family here. I don’t give a shit who you hurt and you know it.”

He let go of her throat and stepped back , picking up Lucille with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

“That means you are staying here out of free will, sweetie, and that is so much sexier.”

“Fuck off!” Samantha yelled at him and stomped away, grumbling and growling to herself. The man was taken back for a few moments. Carl walked over to him and rolled his eyes.

“Dude, really? Just give up.” He told him and walked away as he shook his head.

“What the fuck is going on today?” Negan asked himself and wondered if he should just kill a random person to gain some respect back from this community. But what good would it do if the girl wouldn’t care about the person he hurt? It could all be a ruse of course, perhaps she’d care a lot.

He went to his room to mull about all of it. She had no friends, she had no family, she had no interest being one of his wives…and yet she stayed. At one hand she was here out of free will, on the other hand she posed a threat. What stopped her from attacking him? She had nothing to lose. He had something to lose. No matter how much he hated to admit it, she was valuable. Lists of inventory, organizing, multi-tasking. She was so good at it. He had caught her working one afternoon, he was convinced she’d be able to take over the world and make a perfect cappuccino in the meantime.

“Kid. Come in for a sec.” Negan called out when he saw Carl walk past his door. The kid seemed more on his toes now than earlier.

“What’s the matter? Ya didn’t seem so scared back then.” He commented. Carl shrugged and tried not to make eye contact.

“I just thought you were being…crude. To Samantha. My dad taught me how to treat a lady.”

Negan threw his head back and laughed. “Your dad didn’t teach you much of anything, did he? If he did you wouldn’t be here!”

Carl just shook his head and looked down, putting his hands in his pocket. Negan rubbed his temples with a groan.

“Alright, lemme have it. What did I do? Cause I am at a loss here. You all wanna make me the bad guy here, but I didn’t do shit to her, you know?”

Carl frowned. “Of course you didn’t do anything to her, she’s alone. You could be a little more sensitive to her situation though.”

“Situation? What the fuck, kid?” Carl facepalmed. “You actually don’t know. Wow.”

Negan picked up his beloved bat and put the thick part under Carl’s chin. “You better start making sense boy, or I will take you back to your daddy in pieces.”

“N-No, I’ll tell you. Remember when Samantha wanted to make these calendars?” Negan nodded. “Yeah, but they’re bullshit. Who needs to know what month, day or week it is?” Carl sighed.

“It’s not for that. She wanted to put all the women on there so they could mark…You know.”

“Kid, I don’t know, fucking tell me already.”

“Alright, alright! Their periods. Samantha is on her period. You could maybe bring her a cup of tea once in a while? She’s in a lot of pain.”

After tipping his head in a small bow, Carl left, even though Negan never told him to leave or even thanked him.

The man grumbled to himself as he went to the kitchen and requested a cup of tea. “The fuck is this…bringing them tea…no one brings me tea…” He got a few weird looks from the other Saviors but he ignored them.

“Samantha? Do you have a moment?” He asked after knocking on her door. She opened it and gave him a deadly glare. He chuckled, obviously nervous.

“Look, I eh…you do good work. And..here.” He wanted to hand her the cup of tea, but she just stared at it, looking back up at him as if was insane.

“Are you drunk?”

“Just let me in, shit!”

Samantha groaned in annoyance, but opened her door for him to come in. He sat down on the chair across from the bed as the girl crawled back on the bed and threw the blanket over herself. “Drink it. It’s for your eh…you know.”

“My what?”

“Come on, don’t make me say it.”

“Say it. Am I disgusting? Am I worse than a walker? Will you let your men hunt the diseased women next?”

He just gave her a ‘really’ look and instead of arguing more, Samantha picked up the tea and sipped from it.

“There’s no chocolate.” She murmured. “I know, sweetie. We’ll try to get some on our next round, ‘kay?”

“Okay. Don’t call me that.”

“I would have knocked you out already if it..”

She slammed the cup of tea back on the little table near the bed. He held his hands up as he tried to surrender and he got up, heading for the door.

“Forget it, forget it. Feel better.”

“Thank you.” She murmured, picking the tea up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha finds out about her new kink.

Once Samantha was back to her old self, she couldn’t get the encounter between her and Negan out of her head. Satan himself had actually been nice to her. Without being forced to. Nobody could force Negan to do anything, of course, but still. Carl informed her about their talk and she felt slightly embarrassed about it. Another reason to just avoid his majesty all together. She took care of her tasks and instructed others to inform Negan about any supplies running low, so he could take action accordingly. Still, despite her efforts to stay off of his radar, Negan stood at her desk one afternoon.

“Samantha.”

She looked up at him, trying to find a trace of threat. Or danger. But she couldn’t read him. When he saw that he had her attention, he smirked at her.

“Samatha…” He repeated her name, now as if he was fond of her and they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

“Negan.” Her reply was short, cold even.

“I noticed you have been avoiding me. Did you loss the coin toss that much? Tell me, doll.” He said with that insufferable smirk on his face.

“First of all, don’t call..” Samantha started to say, but he interrupted her by grabbing her face and bringing his own close to hers.

“I’d pick my fucking words very carefully if I were you.” He told her and gazed at her lips as if he was trying to decide whether to eat them or kiss them. Samantha had no idea which option she preferred more. Her entire body was on edge and she desperately wanted him to throw her on that desk and ravage her. But instead, she did her best to keep her cool.

“I figured you probably didn’t want to see me . After the whole..you know.” She whispered, doing her best to appear meek, even if it was making her sick. And unfortunately, more aroused.

“I want everyone to do their fucking job!” Negan said in a raised voice and pushed her back in her seat. Samantha narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head.

“Then inspire us to, your highness.” She sneered and this time, Negan grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back.

“What do I have to do to shut you up, Sammy?” He asked through gritted teeth and Samantha squirmed in her seat.

“Get out of my face, perhaps?” She panted, no longer hiding her arousal. For a moment he hesitated. But then the smirk came back and he crashed his lips onto hers, soon forcing his tongue inside. His hands found her breasts and teased her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Samantha gasped into the kiss and arched her back to lean into his touch. Her hands found his zipper and she opened it, reaching inside to squeeze his already hardened cock.

“Fuck, never knew you were so eager, doll dace.” Negan smugly remarked after pulling back from their heated kiss. “Let’s see how ready you are.” He stripped her of every little piece of fabric, ignoring her frustrated moans and whimpers. Then he dipped a finger between her folds, to feel how wet she was. With a satisfied smirk, he wiggled his finger, to play with her nerve spot as well.

 

“Whaddayouknow…so fucking wet…you could take two if you wanted to!” He exclaimed in glee and Samantha slapped him across his face.

“Shut up!” She growled and he used his free hand to cup his cheek. “Bend over.” He said in a low voice. When Samantha glared at him, he grabbed her waist and flipped her onto the desk, with her behind in the air. He landed a few hard spanks on her cheeks, causing her to cry out in pleasure pain.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, that’s not how good girls act, now is it?” He cooed and slipped a finger inside again, wiggling it.

“N-No, it’s not.” Samantha panted, still overtaken by the fact that he had just spanked her and she loved it.

“Open up, Sammy.” He whispered and stood in front of her, guiding his cock into her mouth. Happily, Samantha took him into her mouth, but wondered when it would be her turn.

Negan thrusted in and out of her warm mouth, chuckling as he did. “So this is a good way to shut you up, good to know. Now, Sammy. I want to go over the rules with you. Since you seem so fucking busy to abide them. You have a fucking job here. I need you to do it. Last time I went easy on ya, that’s not happening again. Hear me so far?”

Samantha did her best to nod or at least make a sound that would show she understood and Negan grinned at her.

“Good. Now, when you mouth of to me, I ain’t gonna fill that little pussy of yours with my thick cock. I’m using your mouth instead. Fuck, you’re so goddamn good at this, I might use your mouth every damn time!” He grunted and started to thrust in and out of her mouth faster. Samantha whimpered, she needed to be touched.

“That’s right, I know you don’t like it. But that’s what daddy does if you don’t treat him well.” He said in a threatening voice and Samantha peered up at him. Did he just refer to himself as ‘daddy’? Why? And why did she love it so much? It made her body throb for any form of friction even harder.

When Negan saw the obvious arousal go through the girl at that little nickname, he let out a strangled moan and came down her throat. “Fuck! Yeah, you like that, huh? When daddy talks like that?” He panted and pulled back from her mouth. Some of his come dribbled down her lips as she gazed at him.

“Fuck..” He repeated, softer this time. Then he smirked. “You gonna be good to daddy from now on?”

Samantha swallowed his load and tried to gather some of her pride. But still her insides screamed for attention and her obvious attraction to him was hard to hide at this point.

“Yes, daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food puns and angst.

Samantha was hanging out with a few of the other Saviors during their lunch break, some she could actually stand. It was a small group that helped her with organizing and planning the stocks and rations. They were a rather nerdy bunch, having regular discussion about the Harry Potter characters and their favourite comic book heroes and villains. Since Negan had kept to himself over the last few days, they were in a rather good mood and joking around with each other. Samantha decided to just roll with her new position with Negan and not contemplate it too much. At least not today, since she was finally having fun again.

“Okay, okay, but hear me out. Snape, he’s not a bad guy! He did bad things, but he did them for the greater good!” Anne explained to Martin, when a debate between them started.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, he bullied those kids!” Martin replied and Anne got a bit agitated.

“What the hell is going on here?” A voice suddenly boomed and Samantha rolled her eyes. Great. Satan was her to ruin the fun.

“There’s a leek in the kitchen.” Greg mentioned and pointed at a leek that was laying on the kitchen counter. The rest snickered at his food pun but Negan was not amused.

“Aw, come on, Negan, orange you glad to see we got it covered?” Samantha chimed in and Anne had to hold her stomach laughing.

Negan just squinted at the bunch. They did their work well and that is all he wanted from his people. Still, they annoyed him to no end. Also it was strange for him to see that people were having fun under his reign. Was it really the best thing to do to put an end to this with violence? The laughter and light-heartedness made him uncomfortable, he realized. It had been too long since he genuinely laughed. Even before the world changed, he had no reason to be joyful . The thought of his wife made him swallow hard. But he masked it with anger.

“The fuck you are playing at, Samantha?” He growled at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He felt a sting of pain at causing this but he kept his face stoic. Nobody could see his weakness.

“I dunno….take it with a grain of salt…” She mumbled and it made Martin crack up. “Yeah, Negan. We’re just having fun.” Negan pointed Lucille at the man and glare at him. “Don’t.” He said in a low voice. Martin bit down on his cheeks, to keep himself from talking. But he couldn’t let this chance go by. “Please lettuce.”

Samantha let out a giggle. “Wow, he’s s-peach-less.”

There was an awkward silence to see if Negan got the jokes but by the look on his face, the group could see he did and they burst into laughter. Negan sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Fuck, man! Get back to your Snapey Potter, or whatever. Bunch of a-holes..” He mumbled and ignored the insulted gasps and outbursts of anger.

Samantha got up from her seat and followed the man to his room. “What’s the matter with you?” She demanded to know and crossed her arms in front of her chest when she saw him shoot her The Look. The Look usually meant that someone was about to get punished. That he needed to see blood because something didn’t go according to his law.

“You can look at me that way, you don’t scare me.” She went on when he refused to answer her. “We’re just having a bit of fun during a break and you have to treat us this way? While all our work is done perfectly? What’s the matter, you don’t recognize the sound of laughter?” She asked him a mocking tone, but obviously really annoyed.

Negan walked up to her and slammed his fist into the wall, right next to her head. He made her wince and for a second it felt good to see that he could actually scare her.

“Nothing’s funny, if you hadn’t noticed yet. The world has gone to shit!” He hissed at her. Samantha frowned.

“The world has gone to shit for a while now, Negan. Why does it matter to you all of a sudden? Are you on a naughty list?” She sneered, since December was coming up.

“Fuck you!” He growled at her, her words sending him into another memory trigger. Christmas. No matter what girl he was screwing at the time, Negan always made sure that he was home for Christmas. To spend it with Lucille. Her favourite time of the year. There was always such hope in her eyes when she opened her gift. As if she expected, hoped for a promise to never cheat again. And every year he lied to himself that he wouldn’t. And failed every damn time. Negan was upset with Samantha, but not because of anything she knew about. First of all because she wasn’t afraid of him. It scared him, because he had no control over her if she wasn’t afraid. Of course they struck up this new dynamic, but that was just sexual. Or was it? That was the second thing he was upset about. Pretending to be a ‘daddy’ to Samantha put him in a new role. The role of a caregiver. And he was wondering why he wanted to be that person to her. Did he care for her? Was her lack of fear attractive? But what about Lucille? He had hurt her so much that he didn’t deserve a new relationship. At least that was what he told himself while sitting at her deathbed.

“Fuck you.” He repeated, softer this time, but still full of spite.

“Choke on it.” Samantha whispered and turned to walk away. Negan pulled on her arm to prevent her to leave and pulled her close to him. They were standing so close that their noses were almost touching.

“You honestly think I would hesitate to burn your fucking face off? You’re useful . Convenient. Besides that, you are nothing. You hear me?” Negan asked her in an ominous tone but Samantha shot him a look of pity.

“I think you insult the both of us by suggesting that, Negan. Or is it still ‘daddy’?” She asked him in a mocking tone. Negan scoffed.

“Fuck you and your daddy issues. Get the hell out of my face before I make you call me ‘master’.” He replied and shoved the girl out of his room. He could hear Samantha let out a sob, one that she was very hard to keep inside.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut to drown out the outside world.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck!” Samantha growled when she dropped an entire stack of folders. Martin gave her a weary look and shook his head. “I told you not to take all of those at once.” When she looked up with a glare, he held up his hands as if he was telling her he surrendered. 

“Fine, fine, what do I know. Why are you in such a mood, anyway?” 

While picking up the folders and their content, Samantha explained, sounding very annoyed. 

“Because commander Satan decided something is wrong with our administration. What he means is: Samantha, I am going to pick on you for no fucking reason!” 

“Cause of the other day?” He asked with a frown, feeling partially responsible now. After all, he had been there when they showered Negan with all of the unwanted foodpuns, it wouldn’t be fair if she got in trouble for that and not the rest of them. 

Samantha was too ashamed to admit it was probably because of the growing sexual tension between the two of them, what would he think of her if he knew she was almost behaving as one of Negan’s wives? 

“I don’t know, he usually has it in for me.” She mumbled, not making eye contact. “I eh… better go tell him I can’t find that mistake he mentioned. See you later, okay?” 

Martin nodded, giving her a curious look, but he paid no further mind to it. He had his own chores to take care of, after all. 

Samantha went to find Negan in his room, she swallowed hard before knocking on his door. This was going to be unpleasant. 

“Come in!” He bellowed, Samantha could clearly hear he was in a bad mood. When she exhaled, she noticed a tremble in her breath. She opened the door and went inside, seeing him sitting behind his desk. When he saw her, a shit eating grin broke through on his face. Samantha dropped the stack of folders on the desk and pointed at them. 

“I went through all of them, but I can’t find it. The missing sack of potatoes.” She fumbled with the button on her sleeve, trying to avoid eye contact. When she did look at him, because he didn’t respond to her statement, he stared at her intently. 

“That’s bad news, Sammy.” 

“Samantha.” 

“The thing is, Sammy,” The girl narrowed her eyes when Negan refused to call her ‘Samantha’ and kept calling her ‘Sammy’. “The thing is, the only one that could have made that bag disappear, is you.” 

“I didn’t touch it. I just keep stock.” She mumbled and felt that she was getting upset over the whole situation. “I’m not a thief.” The girl added in a whisper and again fumbled with the button on the sleeve of her blouse. “Fuck!” She gasped as the button came off and she walked to the bin, to throw it in there. 

“The fuck you doing? You don’t know how to sow on a button?” Negan asked her, seeming surprised.   
She gazed at him in utter disbelief. “You mean you do?” 

He rolled his eyes and beckoned her. “C’me here. Take off your blouse and take a seat on the couch. Fuck man, throwing away a perfectly good button.” 

Samantha walked over but seemed hesitant once she was standing next to him. 

“I don’t have all day, doll. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” He teased her with that shit eating grin again. She huffed and unbuttoned the white blouse she was wearing. Underneath she was wearing a simple white top. She handed him the piece of clothing and sat down on the couch. Negan opened up a drawer, took out a little sowing kit and began to fix the mishap. Samantha stared at him. 

“Why you staring at daddy, doll?” He asked her without looking up from what he was doing. Samantha felt her insides twitch and her folds moisten up. What was it with him? Why did he know exactly what to say to get her all hot and bothered? More importantly, why was he so fickle about it?

“I’m just surprised you know how to do that.” She said as she adjusted her blue pencil skirt. “You worked with kids. Before the…” 

The look he shot her made her stop talking and avert her eyes. Of course he didn’t want anyone knowing about his past, but she couldn’t help her observation. He was obviously used to helpless individuals. And something plain as sowing on a button? Where else but on a school. High school, probably, maybe middle school. 

“Come here.” He said in a raspy voice once he finished up. Samantha got up from the couch and approached him, feeling her legs get wobbly under his gaze. Once she was standing next to him, he put down the piece of clothing and grabbed her waist. 

“Always so pristinely clothed. You have no idea what I’d like to do to you…” He whispered as his hands travelled upwards, his thumbs stroking over her nipples as his strong hands kneaded her breasts over the fabric of her top. Samantha allowed her head to fall back with a sigh of pleasure. 

“I wanna taste ya…see if I can make a mess of you..” The man grunted and suddenly started to pull up her skirt without warning. Samantha let him, she needed this badly and wasn’t going to deny herself this pleasure. Negan moved her so that she was laying on his desk, him sitting between her legs. With his fingers, he pulled down her panties and sniffed them with a smirk. 

“Smells good, Sammy.” He said grinning and she growled in frustration. 

“Get on with it already!” 

The smirk disappeared and he gave her a stern look. “Don’t talk to daddy like that. Beg me.” 

“Please, daddy, please?” She whispered and gasped in shock when he engulfed her sex with his mouth and sucked on it. His tongue wiggled itself between her folds and teased her clit, making her squirm underneath him. He pulled back with a grin, watching her get frustrated by the loss of pleasure. 

“Excuse the shit out of my fucking French, Sammy doll, but that tasted damn good!” He said with a chuckle, as if he was done eating her out already. 

“Shut up and keep going!” She cried out and expected him to make her beg again, but all he did was wink at her before diving back in. 

His tongue found her clit again and flashed over the little nub over and over. Meanwhile, his hands found her buttocks and squeezed them. Samantha felt an orgasm build already, all the built up tension had to come out somehow. 

Negan inserted two fingers into her wet sex and curled them, hitting the sweet spot deep inside of her, still vigorously licking over her clit. The girl spasmed and cried out in pleasure as a shattering orgasm took over her entire body. White orbs of light exploded behind her eyes and she moaned and panted without shame or reservations. 

She sat up, leaning on her elbows, looking at Negan. He gazed back at her as he sucked the juices of her fingers with a grunt of approval. 

“Like I said, you taste damn good, Sammy. And you’re mine now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?” Samantha asked him with narrowed eyes, sitting up to adjust her clothing. She tried to put her panties back on but Negan pulled them off of her feet before she could reach them. With a smug look, he put them in his pocket. 

“I don’t think you understand, Sammy doll. You’re mine now. I’m your daddy and you’re my little girl. That is, if you want me to make you come like that again.” He said in a husky tone and then flashed her that grin that she hated so much. When she kept glaring at him, his smile disappeared. 

“Don’t make me put you over my knee, little girl.” 

“Get a grip already.” Samantha growled at him, she wasn’t falling for this again. Last time she went with this, he threw it back in her face. Why would she trust him with her feelings now? She wasn’t ready to give herself like that to him. Especially since he had a harem next door. 

Negan stood up and flipped Samantha around on his desk, so her behind was in the air. With his large hand, he caressed her naked skin with a grunt of need. 

“Now, now, little girl. Don’t make daddy angry.” He whispered huskily and Samantha felt her insides throb with want for him. 

“Negan, please..” Samantha gasped, hoping she would at least sound a little coherent. But Negan’s hand came down on her behind hard, making her gasp in pleasure pain even harder. 

“From now on, you will refer to me as ‘daddy’. Fail to do this and you’ll be punished.” The man told her, slapping her behind again to emphasize the word ‘punished’. Samantha whimpered and wiggled her behind in a small protest. 

“I’m not playing around, Sammy.” Negan continued and slapped her behind harder. Now Samantha let out a yelp of pain and tears sprang to her eyes. 

“Yes, daddy.” She let out through gritted teeth. She desperately needed to be fucked by him, but she was so darn proud. As if Negan noticed her need, he smirked and played with her folds. 

“Good girl.” He cooed and slipped a finger inside of her. 

“But only when it’s just us. Not in front of the others.” Samantha added and tried to ride his finger for friction. Negan pulled back right away and smacked her behind again. 

“In front of anyone I damn well please, young lady!” He told her in a raised voice. He unzipped his pants and spit on his cock, using his hand to coat it in his own saliva. Then he entered her, making her cry out in pleasure. 

“N-No…just us!” Samantha murmured but it turned into a helpless whimper when Negan pulled back out. 

“Then no cock for you until you learn your place.” He whispered in her ear after leaning down over her. “Get the fuck out of my sight!” He added in a growl and gave her behind one last slap, moving away from her as if she was disgusting. Samantha got up and quickly wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. The man refused to look at her and she walked away, doing her best to hold back her sobbing.   
Negan swallowed hard and stared into the distance, once Samantha couldn’t see him anymore. “What the fuck am I doing?” He asked himself out loud and sighed. Then he got up and put on his jacket. It was time to deliver the kid back to Rick and put some more fear in the man’s heart.

Carl looked up from his comic book once Negan entered his room. “What’s the matter with you?” He asked the other when he saw how troubled he looked. 

“Girl trouble, kid. You know what girl.” Negan commented, since Carl helped him the past with figuring Samantha out. “Now get up, we’re taking ya back to ya old man.” 

Carl nodded and quickly gathered his things. He had missed Rick and couldn’t wait to get back to Alexandria. “I think she likes you. But she’s not…one of them.” Carl told the man, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, get in the car before I change my mind, kid.” 

Carl shook his head and stopped in his tracks when he realized something. “Wait, I wanna say goodbye to her.” He and Samantha bonded since he came here and he wanted to see her one last time. 

“No.” 

It came out stern and all the friendliness had disappeared from Negan’s face. If Samantha wasn’t going to dance to his tune, he would use whatever he could to hurt her, so she’d change her mind. Carl’s words were on repeat in his mind, but he did his best to repress it. 

Not one of them. Not one of them. Not one of them. 

Carl was right, Samantha was not one of his wives, she wouldn’t be one of anything. This was a girl that was used to being number one, without competition. But she would be his only babygirl. How would he let her know? With a huff, Negan decided that he wouldn’t have to let her know, she knew now. If she was so smart, she could figure that one out on her own as well. It bothered him immensely that Samantha resembled Lucille so much. 

He could see the boy was hurt when he forbade him to say goodbye to Samantha, but nevertheless he did not complain. When Negan returned, satisfied that he had been able to direct all of his frustration towards Rick, he saw Samantha waiting for him in front of the entrance of the Sanctuary. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she seemed very upset. 

“Oh boy, this ain’t gonna pretty…” Negan mumbled to himself and ordered the others to go on without him. When he got close to Samantha, she slapped him across the face. 

“Refusing to let Carl say goodbye to me? Out of spite? Fuck you, you monster! I will never be yours now!” She snarled at him. Negan just rubbed his cheek and stared at her intently. 

“Samantha. Go inside.” He said calmly. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. “Or else?” Negan shrugged. “Or else nothing. I just want you to calm down. And feel good. Do you want daddy to make you feel good? Daddy is sorry, babygirl.” 

There it was, his olive branch. He could feel all the muscles in his body tensing up. Her response to this would set the tone for how this was going to progress. 

The girl felt conflicted. It was a rotten, rotten thing he had done to her and he had done it while knowing she would be hurt by it. At the same time, he was telling her he was sorry and trying to take care of her. 

“I’m going to write Carl a letter. I’d like you to give it to him when you visit Rick again. Please.” She murmured, clasping her hands together behind her back. Negan raised a brow as if he was waiting for something. Samantha rolled her eyes and sighed. Now he appeared even more surprised. 

“Excuse me, young lady? Do I have to put you over my knee again?” 

“No, daddy. Please, daddy.” 

“That’s my good girl. Now get inside.” 

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
